


the two of (sweet)hearts

by seasickness (ShineyT)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (beomgyu is the short) (and soobin is the sweet), Bickering, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Scents & Smells, Short & Sweet, and they were ROOMMATES, as expected of soobin, oh my god they were roommates, platonic biting (because it's me), soogyu flirt by antagonising each other, the author finds himself hilarious, the whole thing is very gentle really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineyT/pseuds/seasickness
Summary: 5 times Soobin noticed Beomgyu smelling like Soobin + 1 time Beomgyu noticed Soobin smelling like Beomgyu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	the two of (sweet)hearts

“My shower is broken.”

Soobin blinks and looks up, finding Beomgyu pouting at him from the doorway. He turns back to his work with an, “okay, and?”

He can tell already that Beomgyu is just pouting harder. “Can I use yours? Pwetty pwease?”

Soobin fakes disgust. “UGH, fine, just never talk like that to me again.”

Beomgyu grins and bounces on the spot. “Thank you!” and then he pushes his way into the room, shuts the door behind him, and Soobin is back to doing work, thinking nothing of it beyond whether or not he remembered to pick up the goddamn towels or not.

Well… He thinks nothing of it until later that night, when they’ve settled in for Roommate Bonding Time and are pressed up together on the couch (so that neither of them have any glare from the light coming in through the windows, obviously! And if they both get a cuddle and they're both within reach of being able to steal each other's snacks, well... that's just a bonus...) and Beomgyu has finished antagonising him by kicking him, and Soobin has finished retaliating by biting him, and they shuffle and let out twin sighs at finally getting to relax, and Soobin is just opening his mouth to say something when he catches a whiff of Beomgyu’s hair and thinks _hey… he smells like me…_

Huh.

He processes this.

Then Beomgyu pokes him and he jolts back into reality and puts it out of his mind.

The thought doesn’t disappear, though. It just bides its time.

“WAIT!”

Soobin jerks back, halted both by Beomgyu’s screeching and by the hand grabbing his sleeve. “What?” he asks, mildly alarmed. “Did you forget something?”

“Selfie,” Beomgyu demands, ignoring his question, and Soobin rolls his eyes.

“Such a drama queen,” he mutters, but bends down and poses cutely, even as Beomgyu tries to kick him.

There’s that smell again…

When he looks at the photo over Beomgyu’s shoulder for approval, his lips are slightly parted.

“Ahh, the fish-face looks good on you,” Beomgyu giggles. “Did you see something surprising?”

“Not exactly,” Soobin says, shaking his head to dismiss his thoughts.

Beomgyu looks at him, considering. “It does look good on you, but we can take it again if you want.” His voice is soft, and his head is tilted.

Soobin smiles gently. “That’s okay, Beomgyu,” he says, patting him on the back. Beomgyu is warm. Soobin wonders why he’s noticing that. “Any picture with me next to you is bound to make me look good.”

Beomgyu’s vengeance pinches are to be feared far and wide, but they’re both laughing by the end of it.

It’s a little harder to forget this time around, though.

“Hi.”

Beomgyu sounds exhausted. Like fallen feathers or dripping candle wax. Soobin gets up immediately to hug him.

Beomgyu clings and clings, hands fisted in the back of Soobin’s t-shirt, face hidden in that spot around the collarbones where there is nothing bad in the world.

Soobin holds him, breathes in his own scent, and wishes he could take every bad thing away from Beomgyu.

_I would if I could, Beomgyu_ , he thinks sadly. _You know that right?_

They stand there a while.

They’re circling around something, he knows they are. Knows Beomgyu feels it too, knows there’s no need to rush and yet he wants to dive in headfirst anyway. Knows there are good things ahead, and though he’s rather a bit impatient, just wanting to be _there_ already, he knows they’ll get there soon.

It’s just… It’s the little things about Beomgyu that drive him crazy. Wearing shorts around the living room, making it clear that his legs exist. Catching him absent-mindedly tracing his mouth with a spoon as he scrolls through social media while eating breakfast at the same time. Fingers dancing up and down the guitar, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, cheeks soft, eyes hard, looking every bit the magical being he claims to be.

How he’s just that extra bit daring. How he’s just that extra bit cute. How’s he’s just that extra funny.

How he’s just that extra bit short too.

After watching him struggle with reaching something – a glass? A bowl? - and being too stubborn to use a stool or a chair, Soobin lets out an amused huff and makes his way over – just a few short strides.

“Here,” he murmurs. “Let me.”

And he puts a hand on Beomgyu’s waist so as not to move him or fall over – just a harmless thing, really – and he reaches up to get it.

As he brings it down, Beomgyu turns, Soobin’s hand absent-mindedly staying in place, tracing his narrow waist, the small of his back, coming to a rest on his other side once Beomgyu has fully turned. Beomgyu’s eyes are wide. Soobin’s hand is light, yet it feels so heavy. Light dances between Beomgyu’s eyelashes.

They are so close.

Close enough that Soobin can smell him.

Close enough to-

There’s a knock on the door.

_Shit_ , Soobin thinks, wretchedly, miserably.

It’s Yeonjun at the door, all grins and excitement, so it’s hard to stay mad.

Even if he does feel like a bowling pin just crashed into for the rest of the day.

Beomgyu’s eyes linger, and so does his scent.

_Soon. Soon._

It happens, as it should, when they’re alone, and when they’re laughing.

Soobin has just carried out a ridiculous impersonation of the person on the radio. They’re washing dishes. Soobin’s hands are bubbly, and Beomgyu has those bright yellow washing gloves on. Soobin is grinning, still letting out tiny bursts of laughter. Beomgyu’s eyes are still crinkled from grinning and giggling, and as they look at each other, something in his eyes seems to steel into resolve.

“Kiss me.”

Soobin raises his eyebrows.

The world doesn’t stop, but maybe it holds its breath. It seems so easy.

Like breathing.

“What?” he asks softly, even as he dries his hands.

“Kiss me,” Beomgyu repeats, a soft demand, more certain this time, quickly removing those gloves.

Soobin feels soft, feels that something about this boy _makes_ him so soft. He brings up a hand to trace Beomgyu’s cheek.

Then he closes his eyes and leans in.

Around them, scents mingle and laugh with joy.

When they part, he smiles, pulls him close, buries his face in his neck and inhales.

They giggle together in the sunlight, and it seems all is as it should be.

Soobin lays down, his head on Beomgyu’s lap, as Beomgyu video calls Kai and Taehyun, chat-chat-chatting away.

It’s nice. He lets Beomgyu’s voice wash over him, a hand making its way every now and then to card through his hair in between wide gestures sweeping through the air.

Fingers trace his cheek, his neck, his ear.

When the call ends, they keep like that a while more, peaceful. Just drinking in the other’s presence.

A finger pokes his cheek and he opens one eye.

He’s greeted with Beomgyu’s mouth in a full-on pout. “Kiss?”

Soobin pretends to sigh long-sufferingly, but hoists himself up and leans in all too eagerly to be convincing.

Once they part, Beomgyu looks pleased and satisfied, but quickly morphs into curiosity (with that hint of familiar mischief).

“Did you… by any chance… happen to use my shower today?”

Soobin reddens and looks away, curling into him to hide his face. “So what if I did?” He mumbles.

He can hear Beomgyu’s grin in his voice. “You smell good by the way. You should do it more often. After all-” his voice turns smug. “-someone in this relationship has to have good taste, right?”

Soobin groans a little at the preening. “Like you didn’t steal mine first,” he grumbles.

Beomgyu laughs, delighted. “So you _did_ notice! Ahh, you’re too kind to me.”

Beomgyu starts tickling him, which Soobin thinks is completely unwarranted and unfair and uncalled-for and a bunch of other “un”s.

But Beomgyu is grinning and Soobin manages to grab his wrists so he lets out a squeal, and after he gets his revenge he’ll hopefully get a bunch more kisses to make up for it.

_Yeah_ , he thinks. _All is well_.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've written in so long haha, hope it brought you some joy :D and thank you very much to nina for looking over it for me :*
> 
> leave a comment of your favourite thing if you want to :) i always appreciate it!
> 
> \- venus (he/him)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/VenusBiTrap).


End file.
